Two Hearts as One (Twilight)
by Jessfairy88
Summary: When Bella came to Forks she did not go alone. Her sister Lily came with her. Lily is a year older then her sister Bella and she held a secret not even Bella knew. Will she be able to keep this secret the longer they stay in Forks? Or will a certain vampire change that?
1. Goodbye Arizona Hello Forks

Lily took a deep breathe and looked around taking in Arizona for the last time. Where her sister Bella was a little uneasy about moving back to Forks she was indeed looking forward to it. Here in Arizona she was a loner. Her secret being something that drove people from her they didn't want anything to do with her... The girl with two souls. Or that was what Navarro called her.

Speaking of Navarro he was walking forward two boxes in his hands. "Navarro!"

Lily turned and ran forward throwing her arms around him hugging him. Bella walked up slowly smiling at the guy she has seen as family.

"Hi Navarro."

He hugged both girls tight. "My little sisters I hope you didn't think I wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

Renee walked forward smiling at the young man she welcomed to the family. "We're glade you could make it."

Navarro handed the two boxes to Bella and Lily. "These are for you."

Bella blushed but as she opened her she smiled. Inside was a few first editions of some of her favorite books. "Oh Navarro this is wonderful. Thank you."

He then turned to look at Lily. "Well my little Lily flower you are moving away."

"Yep."

"So did everything work out with getting your dad to let you rent the apartment downstairs."

"Yep. It works out though. Because with both me and Bella going it would have been a tight arrangement for us. This just gives both Bella and I breathing room."

Bella bumped shoulder with Lily. "Breathing room? But you have already said the first week I was helping you get it painted and furniture picked out them you want to do a sister sleepover."

Lily laughed. "Alright a little room."

Navarro laughed as he looked up at Renee with a wink. "Now open you present."

Lily was a little suspicious with the wink he sent her mother but she looked down at the mall gift wrapped in dark purple paper. Quickly tearing the paper she opened the box and sqealed at a set of keys.

"Please tell me these go to a car?"

Navarro smiled "Not just any car. The picture is at the bottom."

Lily grabbed the picture and opened it before launching herself at Navarro hugging him tight. "You got me Sam and Dean's car." She looked at the picture again smiling.

"A 1967 Chevy impala. Hell yes."

"Lily!"

She blushed as Rene frowned at her cursing.

"Sorry mom."

Navarro laughed. "It is already at the house in Forks. Charlie was getting everything ready for it."

Lily started to bounce in place. "That will make things so much better when we get to Forks." She turned and smiled at Bella. "We'll be arriving at school in style."

As Bella giggled Phil walked up and smiled. "Come on I love you both but the plane will be leaving soon."

Lily moved and hugged Navarro. "We'll miss you."

Navarro looked into her eyes. "I'll miss you and Xena."

Lily winked her golden eye as the other side of her took over. "Don't worry we will be fine. You know I will watch over both I and Lily. I'll call you for updates."

Navarro smiled. "Of course."

Bella moved forward and hugged Navarro before they piled into the car and Renee and Phil drove them to the airport.

As they walked toward the gate for the plane to Port Angeles, Washington. Renee moved an hugged both of her daughters before smiling sadly.

"Remember if you two decide you want to come back just let me know okay."

Lily smiled. "That is fine mom. I promise we will be good."

Bella smiled sadly. "An it is time we spend some time with dad."

Renee nodded. "Okay. Well you better get going your flight is boarding."

Lily hugged her mom and Phil again before moving to grab her backpack. Once Bella hugged them she and Lily gripped hands being each others strength as they turned and boarded the plane.

After settling down Bella turned to Lily. "Are you really excited to go back to Forks? Because if you remember that was also the place you were lost when you were little."

Lily sighed. " Bella in _incident_ of when I was little is in the past. It only made me a stronger person. An I am excited to be going back, admit it you were always closer to mom then dad and I am the opposite I was always closer to dad. I have no objection of being with mom all the years but I have missed dad a lot."

Bella nodded. "Then this move should be good for the both of us." Lily nodded in agreement.

~~~ **Time Skip ~~~~~~~**

When the plane landed Lily and Bella quickly got their stuff and headed to baggage area. Though they brought very little with them their mom and Phil was shipping the rest to them. Which for Lily was more then good since she will be renting the basement apartment from her dad.

"Lily! Bella!" They turned to see their father standing to the side and immediately Lily felt like a little girl again.

"Daddy!" She ran up throwing her arms around Charlie hugging him tight before stepping back. "Oh dad I have missed you... OH how is my baby."

He just laughed. "Don't worry it is perfect. I just had new tires put on as well as an oil chance and having it detailed."

"Awesome." She moved to the side letting Bella come forward and giving their father an awkward hug.

"Hi dad."

"HI Bella." He cleared his throat bending to pick up some of the bags. "Well let us head on home then."

Grabbing their own bags Bella and Lily follow behind their father out to his cruiser and headed to their new home in Forks.


	2. Back Home

When they pulled up to the house Lily smiled. This was amazing she was back in Forks with her dad and she sister. She saw her 'baby' parked parked in the drive, with the most amazing car ever.

As they stopped she hopped out rushing to get her bags out. Letting Bella by to get her bags she looked at baby before heading inside.

"Lily just go downstairs the door is unlocked. I took the liberty of getting some things for you. An the boxes you and Bella sent are down there as well."

"Thanks daddy."

She headed downstairs stopping at the bottom. She remembered when she was little the basement was just a huge open space. She remembered how her dad always would talk about making it into a apartment.

 **(I went onto a website on the computer and made a virtual apartment. LOL Welcome to the apartment.)**

Seeing the door to the apartment she took a deep breathe before opening the door. Her smile nearly cracked her face. Her dad had done an amazing job making the place into an apartment. She could see the door that went outside on the side.

It was a big room where on one side close to he door going outside was a small kitchen and table with chairs. Being how the space was it was good for one person maybe two. On the other side was a couch which faced a nice entertainment center that held her...

"Yes it got here."

On the top of the entertainment center sat the 65' TV Phil got her for her gaming.. Behind the couch there was a small desk in which sat her computer as well as a bookshelf.

Going to the door closet to the kitchen she opened it to reviel a good size bathroom with a shower and tub.

Going to the next room she found the bedroom. Charlie had already set up a bed and a nice large dresser. She smiled when she saw the TV mounted on the wall.

"So you like the place?"

She turned smiling at her dad." It's perfect. Bella!"

Bella appeared smiling at the space."Nice work dad."

Lily smiled grabbing her sisters hand and pulling her inside. "You know what this means?"

"That you'll have to learn how to clean."

Lily stuck her tongue out. "Meany. But no we can have sister sleepovers an watch movies."SHe smiled at her dad. "I'm gonna take Bella so I can do a little shopping."

Charlie smiled. "Your just ready to drive your baby."

"Yep."Grabbing her bag she ran upstairs calling back to Bella. "Come on."

Heading outside she got into her baby before starting it. Bella slid in with a smile. "Navarro know you to well."

"Awe come on sis. You know you love baby as well."

"Yeah she's awesome." She grabbed a case form the backseat. "I meant he know you to well."

When she opened it Lily laughed, "Did he really make me mix CD"s of all Supernatural songs?"

"Well we did always say you'd be best friends with the Winchesters."

"What about you dear sister?"

Bella smiled. "I like Castiel and Adam."

"You and your baby faces."

Slipping a CD in the Swan sisters sang along as Lily drove the, to Port Angeles to do some house and grocery shopping.

Hours later when Lily pulled back in at home Charlie was outside to meet them. Lily frowned seeing he was in uniform.

"Dad? I thought you had tonight off?"

"Richards called in sick. Sorry sweetie."

Bella nudged Lily's shoulder." We'll be fine dad." As he left Bella smiled. "Lets get your apartment ready."

Lily smiled opening the trunk and grabbing a couple of boxes and bags leading the way downstairs to the apartment. It took them all of two hours to get everything set up. Lily had called in pizza while they worked so when they got done there was a knock on the door. With a smile she paid for the pizza before sitting it on the table.

"Come on Bella."

They sat at the table and ate before settling down in front of the TV.

"Lily?"

"Yeah."

"How crazy do you think school will be Monday?"

"I am not sure it is our first say so it may not be so crazy but then again it could be what with us being new in a small town."

"I hate being the center of attention."

"Don't worry lil sis if anyone give you trouble let me know and I'll kick their ass."

Bella laughed leaning over hugging Lily. "Your a great sister Lily."

"As are you Bells."

They sat and watched the first few episodes of Supernatural before they went to bed. Being the first night back in Forks Bella slept downstairs with Lily. They both curling into the king size bed in Lily's apartment falling asleep watching cooking shows.

 **Sorry the chapter is short I promise the next one will be longer.**


	3. Old Friends

The next day Lily slept in enjoying the soft bed. But her dreams was the real reason she didn't want to wake up. She had dreamed of a faceless man that made her heart race. She only remembered honey blond curly hair and a southern drawl. But something about the figure made her feel complete.

"Lily?"

With a groan she sat up at hearing her dad "Yeah!"

"Come on out we have company."

When he closed the door she groaned as she got up an dressed. Why couldn't they let her sleep. Pulling on her jeans and t-shirt she slipped on her house shoes and went upstairs hearing her dad and Bella as well as two other voices.

As she neared she recognized one of the voices. Running into the living room she smiled. "Uncle Billy!"

Billy turned his chair with a smile holding out his arms. "Little Lily flower."

She ran up hugging him. "How have you been Uncle Billy?"

"Good." When Lily pulled back Billy help her face gently in his hands looking her mismatched eyes. "When did this happen?"

"When I was little I always covered it."

Billy was uneasy for whereas Lily's eyes had always been sky blue, now only one eye was blue the other was gold. An a gold similar to certain family.

"Hi Lily." She looked up smiling.

"Jake!" She hugged him before they all settled down.

Billy smiled. "Do Lily how are you liking the apartment?"

"I love it. Though I doubt dad did it all I'd like to know who helped."

Charlie smiled. " Actually a group from La Push helped as well as Jake and some friends."

Lily smiled. "I should make them something as a thank you."

Bella laughed. "I guess it's good you are good at making desserts."

They sat and talked for a but till Jake finally asked. "Where dd you get that awesome car?"

Bella smiled. "Navarro gave it to her."

Both Jake and Billy frowned. "Who's Navarro?"

Charlie smiled. "Navarro White Eagle. He is the one who saved Lily when she was little. He became a good friend t me and Renee and like a big brother to the girls."

Jake frowned. "How old is he?"

Charlie froze at the thought. "I don't remember."

Lily felt a tug on her mind. Xena was asking to be let out. It was strange she had been so quiet the last few days.

 ** **X-'Lily why don't you relax and rest so I can visit.'****

 _L- Have fun_

As Lily let her mind sleep Xena woke up letting her essence course through her body.

"Don't worry dad he is like 27 or 28. Remember he was only about 16 or 17 when he saved me.

Charlie nodded. "That's right I forgot about that." He turned back to Billy. "But he had became apart of the family.

Their conversation was kept simple till Billy and Jake let. Once gone Charlie got telling the girls he was going into work for a few hours. He got ready and left as Xena turned to Bella.

"Well little sister what is your plans."

Bella grabbed her bag and purse. "I was going to head into town in my truck and get a few things. You want to come along."

Xena smiled. "No thanks I think I will go exploring Forks a bit get myself reacquainted with the town.

When Bella left Xena went back down to her apartment and changed into her tennis shoes and slipping her wallet into her pocket before leaving closing everything up as she went. Instead of taking the road she took to the woods.

Weaving through the trees she almost galloped through them reaching into her pocket she grabbed her sunglasses and put them on just in case she ran into anyone no one would say anything about her eyes.

She stopped at a small clearing tilting her head back as the breeze went through the trees, She smiled feeling more free to be herself then she has in the past. Going to the south she began moving through the forest as again. Not to long later she slowed down seeing a herd of deer in the distance. She smiled as she stood hidden watching them. There was a sliver of sun peeking through the trees and it was beautiful she wished she had a camera.

As she went to move a tremendous growl sounded to her left and she turned just in time to be knocked over my a silver blur. She cried out as her arm scrapped through a dead tree tearing the skin.

She got up and froze. There before her was a large silver wolf, she was frozen in fear.

Meanwhile a few yard away Sam was parolling with Paul when he heard Paul's warning in his head.

 _"We got a leech on our land hunting."_

 _"Wait for me Paul."_

 _"I can take her Sam."_

 _"Paul!"_

But it was to late as Sam arrived he saw Paul knock her down. He tried to see her eyes but all he saw was her sunglasses. Paul stalked toward her making her start to tremble. ' _That is strange.'_ he thought, _a vampire who is scared.'_


	4. First Day of school!

As the sun rose the next morning Lily woke up quite relaxed. Giving Xena control for a bit had been good idea. Getting up she quickly showered before getting dressed. After pulling on her jean and black t shirt with the rainbow skeleton on it she pulled on her favorite black hoodie. it had supernatural written on the left chest and on the back were the three supernatural symbols. The anti-possession symbol along with the demon's trap and the angel sigil.

Grabbing her keys and a pop tart she ran upstairs sneaking up on her sister.

"Boo!"

Bella jumped before turning to her sister smacking her shoulder." You scared me."

"Sorry baby sis I couldn't resist." She quickly ate her breakfast before jumping up. "I"m going in early."

Charlie smiled. "See you tonight."

"Bye daddy." Lily kissed his cheek before slipping on her shades and headed outside.

Getting into baby she turned on her CD before heading toward the high school. Pulling in she shut off her car heading into the office.

The older lady at the desl smiled. "How may I help you?"

"I am Lily Swan."

"Oh! Yes! Chief Swan's daughter." She grabbed a file. "Were there two of you?"

"Yes my sister Bella she'll be here in a bit. I was just a little to eager."

She smiled. "That's nice. Well here is your schedule and a map of the school. An this is a slip for your teachers to sign."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now have a nice day dear."

Lily sprinted back out to baby moving her car to the student parking lot. She turned up the music to ' _Don't fear the Reaper'_ as she pulled into a space. She saw a silver jeep beside her. What caught her attention was the couple standing in front of it. The blond could have been a supermodel. She was the kind photographers wanted for sport illustrated or GQ. Lily's eyes went to the guy at her arm. Sure he was hot as hell with his shot dark curly hair an dimples. An she was sure many women swoon for his muscles. but bulging muscles wasn't her type. Unless it was Sam Winchester.

Going about her business she grabbed her pack and putting her keys in her bag before getting out.

"Nice car."

Lily's head shot up to the supermodel, weight lifter couple.

"Thanks."

The blonde looked at baby." '67 Chevy Impala?"

Lily grinned patting the hood. "Yep Baby's one of a kind."

The big guy smiled his dimples more pronounced. "She's a beaut."

Lily smiled to the couple once more before heading inside. Looking at her schedule she saw she had the 6 block day instead of the 4 block she was used to. .

 ** **1st Block- Bio Chemistry-****

 ** **2nd Block- History - 3rd Block- Creative writing/English-****

 ** **Lunch****

 ** **4th Block- Free Period****

 ** **5th Block- Math-****

 ** **6th Block- P.E.-Coach Capp****

A free period? She never had a free period before Lily decided that when her free period hit she could sit in baby and listen to some music maybe read a little.

Looking at the map she quickly made her way to Bio Chemistry. Once there the teacher had her stand and wait as the other students seated.

"Alight class we have a new student." Lily could almost hear the girls sigh at the adorable Scottish accent of the teacher. He turned to Lily."Tell us a little about yourself."

Lily smiled. "Well may name is Lily Swan I am a senior. I have a sister who is a year younger named Bella and that is it."

smiled. "Excellent now take a seat at the back table."

Lily went to the back seeing one empty table. It made her wonder if there was another?

Class went by mostly uneventful. The only thing was a boy closer to the front name Luke got sent to the nurses with a bad nose bleed. When the bell rang Lily got her stuff moving into the hall stopping to check her map.

"Need help?"

She looked up and smiled at the olive skin girl with glasses. "Yeah I could use a little help."

She smiled. "My name's Angela. So what do you have next?"

"I'm Lily and I have AP History with Mr. Bagans."

She smiled. "I have History with Mrs. Lucus she is right next door. Come on." Angela lead Lily toward her next class all the way they talked about Forks, the school and Angela mention she had met Lily's sister Bella already today. When they got to the class Angela turned to Lily.

"How about you join us at lunch."

Lily smiled. "That would be great thank you."

Lily went into the class and again the teacher made her stand at the front of the classroom waiting as the students all come in an sit. She noticed the supermodel sitting near the back and head of curly hair caught her attention before the teacher called for her attention.

"Class we have a new student. This is Lily Swan."

Lily smirked and gave a small peace sign before stuffing her hands in her pockets. Mr. Bagans moved to her side.

"So Miss Swam tell us a little about yourself." He moved to lean against the front of his desk. "Enlighten the class a bit about their new pier."

"Well there isn't really much to tell. My name is Lily Swan I have a sister named Bella."

A student raised his hand and the teacher pointed to him. "Yes ?"

The student looked toward Lily with a smirk. "I have a question for the new girl." He winked. "You single?" When the student laughed Xena decided she'd answer the question.

"Sorry sweetie you couldn't handle me."

That had the student and even the teacher laughed. "Alright go have a seat and we will get started."

Meanwhile at the back of the class Rosalie and Jasper were conversing at vampire speed so the others wouldn't hear. Rose was telling Jasper about the new girl and her nice car being Jasper did like older cars. They were quite as the teacher introduced the new girl. Jasper was surprised to see Rose laugh at Lily's answer to Graham. Jasper could feel the lust and want radiating from him for the new girl.

When Jasper finally got a good look at her he was frozen. She was beautiful. Long blondish brown hair and a soft complexion. He couldn't tell what her eyes were because she was still wear shades. She was about the same height as him. His eyes stayed on her as she sat at the back of the class room. What did intrigued him was when he searched her emotions he gotten something weird. It almost felt like the emotions of two different people. He was unsure how that was possible. Probably something to talk to Carlisle about.


	5. Lunch Encounters!

Lily walked out with Angela and a boy named Ben. They were busy filling her in on many things about Forks. She ignored the looked she got as she walked passed people. One things for sure that she hated about Forks. That everyone wants to stair at you.

She followed Angel into the cafeteria an grabbed just a small plate with a sandwich and an apple. Following Angela they went to a table in the middle of he cafeteria.

"Hey guy this is Lily Swan."

Lily nodded to the two girls and guy at the table. "What's up."

Angela smiled. "Lily this is Jessica, Lauren and Eric."

Eric pulled out a chair for both girls letting them sit down. Lily tuned out the conversation quickly eating her food. She didn't even notice Bella had joined them. Both Lily and Xena retreated into their mind not paying any attention till she felt something on her cheek.

"My girls!" She turned to see a dark skinned boy pull the chair out from under another boy who was sitting beside Bella. Sighing Lily adjusted her tinted glasses as she ate her apple ignoring the conversation. At east until the snotty girl spoke to her.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? There is no sun?"

' _Like I'd tell her the truth,'_ she thought. "I have a problem with migraines an the lights can make it worse when one hits."

Leaning back in her chair she pulled up her hood and crossed her arms feeling uncomfortable. She could feel Xena trying to push forward to help.

 _ **X~'Everything okay.'**_

 _L~' everything's fine Xena.'_

 _ **X~ 'Alright but the minute it's not let me out and I'll handle it'**_

"Who are they?" Her sisters voice had her peel to the side to see a group of people enter the room.

"The Cullen's."

"There Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves."

"Because some of them are together, like together together." Lily noticed the first couple was blondie and muscle man. "The blond girl that's Rosalie and the big dark hair guy Emmett their like a thing." She almost sounded disgusted.

"Jess they are not actually related."

"But they live together it's weird. Alright the little dark hair girl is Alice she's really weird and she is close to Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." Lily bit her lip to stop from hurting the bratty girl's feelings. "Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad slash matchmaker."

Angela smiled. "maybe he'll adopt me."

"Who's he."

Jessica smiled "That's Edward Cullen he's totally gorgeous obviously. But nobody here is good enough for him... Like I care you know."

Xena pushed through long enough to snark. "Yeah you totally so don't care."

"I know right." Lily felt like face palming. Was Jessica really that dense? She looked over an saw Bella looking at the Cullen's.

"Seriously don't waist your time."

Bella gave a nervous laugh. "I was't planning on it."

"Good." She laughed. "They wouldn't be interested in you anyway."

That made both Lily and Xena mad.

 _ **X~How dare she insult our sister**_

 _L~I agree_

 _ **X~ let me shut her up please**_

 _L~Go ahead but leave her alive._

Xena pushed forward glaring at Jessica. "An why shouldn't she? If Bella wants to pursue Edward Cullen I say go for it. Because e is already interested in her."

Xena, Jessica and Bella looked to see Edward quickly turning away. Xena smirked to Jessica. "See."

"Doesn't matter, besides the Cullen's don't notice or care about anyone else."

Xena scoffed. "Can you blame them. I've seen them all of 30 minutes an seem to know more about them then your gossip." An knew more about them she did. She knew the human aspect of them why they think it isn't worth to socialize with today's teenagers. Then she knew the danger side. The predator they are though just one look at them and she knew they would never hurt human at least not intentionally.

Across the cafeteria the Cullen's wee listening to the new girl talk. But when she mentioned knowing them more they tensed. Did she know their secret?

Alice whispered "Can you read her?"

Edward shook his head. "NO I can't."

They listened when she girl started talking. "Well for one you only care about how gorgeous they are. Yes they are good looking people but they are not some animal t be gawked at. You know why they don't bother knowing anyone is because how immature you are. You do nothing but judge. They seem more intelligent then everyone in this cafeteria. An now if you'll excuse me I am going to go be nice and say hi before leave." She hugged Bella." The company made me lose my appetite."

Before she could walk away Mike appeared. "Where;s are you going?"

Jessica glared as Mike put his arm around Xena's shoulders. "She's going to go talk to the _Cullen's_ even though we told her they talk to no one."

Mike pulled Xena closer to his side. "Why talk to them stay here. They're nothing but a bunch of freaks anyway."

Xena growled grabbing Mike's hand and twisting his arm behind his back before kicking the back of his knees making him kneel.

"Owe! Get Off!

"You see Newton I detest the word freak an the next time you call someone a freak I'll break your nose pretty boy."

With that she let him go grabbing her backpack and leaning. Walking toward the Cullen Xena p~ushed closer to the surface in a panic.

 _L~ What were you thinking?_

 _ **X~Just to say hi and introduce ourselves.**_

 _L~But..._

 _ **X~I can do it if you want.**_

 _L~ Yes please._

Xena took back over full control stopping at the Cullen's table. "Unlike the rest of the idiot children of Forks I wanted to say hi and welcome to Forks."

They were quiet a moment before Alice spoke. "I'm Alice."

All of a sudden Xena felt like being silly. SO she lifted her hand tilting her head as if tilting a hat. "Well it is right nice to meet ya little lady." Alice giggled as Jasper looked up shocked.

Emmett's booming laugh caught Xena's attention. "The names Emmett and this here is my gal Rosalie." He smirked. "You got some spunk to you."

Xena laughed adjusting her dark glasses. "Just call me sparky."

Alice got up skipping around the table over to Xena's side. " I can tell we are going to be great friends."

Xena smiled. "Of course darlin."

She giggled again. "That's my brother Edward and Rose's brother Jasper."

When Xena looked at Jasper she felt her heart speed up.

 _L-He is so cute. An those eyes_

 _ **X-Cute? Lily he is sexy as hell!**_

Xena made a private mental note to call Navarro to confirm one finding one's mate. 'oh crap I never said my name.'

"I am Lily Swan an it is nice to meet you all."

Edward hummed. before asking. "Swan? Sp relations to the new girl/"

Xena's eyes narrowed behind her shades. "That would be my little sister. Why you interested?"

Alice sat back down as Xena leaned toward Edward. "You listen to me old boy. I have no problem if you are interested in my sister but you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Edward smirked. "Don't worry that won't happen."

Xena leaned over grabbing his shoulder squeezing till his face showed surprise. As the Cullens watched she removed her glasses.

Their shock was immediate seeing her mismatched eyes. One was as blue as the sky and the other was a molten gold similar to theirs.

Xena's eyes narrowed. "You hurt my sister and I will personally rip you apart and burn the pieces."

As he stiffened they didn't notice Jasper's eyes go black. He stood and made his way to Xena standing behind her blocking her from the other people in the cafeteria. The other except for Alice stiffened worried about what Major would do.

Major's eyes raked up and down Xena." It would be wise to not make threats you can't keep darlin."

Xena smirked looking sideways letting her eyes roam over her mates boy. As she spoke her voice turned husky. "Who says I wouldn't deliver ? You obviously need to get to know be better," she leaned closer, "mate"

As Major turned his head looking her over again Xena gave him a quick wink with her golden eye.

Major's nostrils flared as he took a deep breath surprised she had no scent to her. Well she did have a scent but not that of blood. Not a scent that would tempt his blood lust. No them scent from her was that of watermelon and honey. But as he looked toward the base of her neck nearly toward the back he noticed a scar that continued under her collar. Reaching up he moved her collar down looking at the familiar crescent scar. His eyes shot to hers.

Xena smiled before stepping closer whispering in his ear. "Things are not always what they appear." She moved to leaving making sure her body brushed against his side making sure he caught the primal scent of her arousal.

Major groaned as he watched Lily leave. He knew something was different about her. But he knew one thing. She was his mate.

Edward stood. "Major I mean no disrespect sir but with a room full of children can Jasper return."

Major looked to Edward and nodded as Jasper took over his eyes going from black to gold. Jasper moved back to sit by his sibling his mind going to the new girl with the unusual eyes. Major knew right away she was his mate and Jasper knew there was something different about her too.

Closing his eyes he tried to filter through all the emotions in the room seeing if there was any way possible he could sense her but she was no longer near the cafeteria.


	6. No one messes with my sister!

Lily sat through the last few classes with no problem. She was a little board in a few of them and she spent most of her time daydreaming about a curly haired southern god. Jasper. His name sent shivers down her spine. As the teacher droned on she sighed as she and Xena both though back to him.

 _X~ He is the sexiest creature alive._

L~ That he is. But as good as he looks I doubt he would be interested in someone like us. We have strange eyes. Remember his family shifted back when they saw them.

 _X~ Remember Lily his eyes darkened as he looked us over._

"Miss. Swan!"

Lily jumped before looking up at the teacher who was glaring at her. "Yes Mrs. Darrow?"

She crossed her arms. "I know you are new here and you may have already covered this at that fancy school is Arizona but here you will need to pay attention and attempt to not sleep in this class."

Lily heard the snickering in the room, she looked and saw everyone was laughing except for Rose and Emmett. "But I wan't asleep. I may look it but I was actually listening."

growled. "Really? Well how about this answer the question that is on the board. If you get it wrong I'm gonna have a talk with Chief Swan."

The equation

24x2+25x−47ax−2

=−8x−3−

53ax−2

is true for all values of x≠

2a

, where a is a constant.

Lily looked up at the board and she felt Xena smirk. _'let me answer Lily.'_

Lily let loss so Xena could come forward. "The Answer is -3"

The teachers mouth dropped before glaring. "How did you come up with that answer?" She grabbed the board marker. "Show your work."

Xena sighed before getting up and walking to the board taking the marker before getting to work writing down the equation answer.

24x2+25x−47=(−8x−3)(ax−2)−53

24x2+25x−47=−8ax2−3ax+16x+6−53  
24x2+25x−47=−8ax2−3ax+16x−47

−8a=24, or a=−3.

Xena sat the marker down before turning back to the teacher crossing her arms. "There is the answer." They could see the teacher grounding her teeth. That is when Xena noticed a pink paper on the desk.

"Alright Miss Swan I see you were listening. But don't get an attitude with me just because you are from a bigger school." She turned and mumbled but Xena heard. "You Swan's think your so special just because your dad..."

"Chief?"

The teacher whirled around. "What?"

"Just because my father is Chief doesn't mean I am entitled to anything." She picked up the pink paper. "An just because my father gave you a ticket for speeding and texting doesn't mean you can pound on me because your mad."

The teacher snatched the paper from Xena's hand. "Get out Miss Swan."

"Gladly." She returned to her seat grabbing her bag. But as she went to leave she smirked as Emmett held out his fist. With a chuckle she bumped fists with him as she walked out. Going down to the gym she walked in and smirked to the coach.

"Coach Capp can I give something to my sister please."

"Of course."

Walking over to Bella she handed her the slip. "Can you turn that in for me I'm gonna be waiting outside."

"Why are you not in class?"

"I'll tell you tonight."

"Okay."

Leaving Xena walked outside sitting her bag in her car she climbed on the hood of Bella's truck and folded her arms behind her head waiting for her sister. It wasn't long before she felt eyes on her. Looking up she noticed Jasper looking down from a window upstairs. She closed her eyes waiting for the bell to was 20 minutes before she heard the bell ring. Sitting she crossed her arms around her knees and watched the people leave the school.

Lily sat on the hood of her sister's truck waiting for her sister. She could see the Cullen's minus Edward by their cars waiting.

She watched Edward come out of the school going to his family a look of annoyance on his face.

 _X~ Lily somethings wrong._

L~How do you know? I can barely sense anything.

 _X~'chuckle' Because I've had more practice._

L~'laugh' Then by all mean take over and handle this problem.

Xena pushed forward and growled as she saw an upset Bella coming her way. She hopped off the truck.

"Bella what's wrong?"

She huffed. "Nothing."

Xena grabbed Bella's shoulders forcing her to look up. "Bella I know something is bothering you. Now what is it?"

Bella tried but filed to fight the few tears that fell. "How can someone hate me so much, an never even met me."

Xena growled. "What? Who?"

"He stared at me all through Biology acting like I smelled bad an ran from class. An just now as I turned in our forms he was trying to change his class to get way from me."

Xena was beyond mad."Who?"

Though Bella didn't answer Xena noticed her eyes quickly glance at the Cullens.

"Hey Bella I'm gonna go talk to a friend. I'll met you at home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. In fact go down to my apartment an get ready we'll have a sister night of popcorn, ice cream and movies."

"okay." Bella climbed into her truck and left.

Xena turned seeing nearly all the students have left other then one or two and the Cullen's. ' _well she did warn him'._

She turned and made her way toward them.

On the other side of the parking lot Alice groaned at the vision in her head. "You've really made her mad Edward."

As Lily neared Alice gasped as another vision assaulted her. Edward stiffened the vision showing them if they did nothing Lily's rage could expose them.

Edward turned to Jasper. "Jazz the Major may need to handle this. She can expose us."

At Jasper's nod his eyes turned black before he moved to intercept Lily.

"Get out of the way Jasper."

"Ya need to come with me darlin."

"No! What I need to to is kick Edward's ass." As she pushed by him he groaned.

"Fine we'll do it the hard way." He grabbed her arms in what others would see as an embrace, but he held her tight walking at a normal speed toward the woods.

As they got away from public view Xena growled. "Don't even think about taking..."

Before she could finish her sentence Major threw her over his shoulder before taking off at vampire speed. Xena tried to quickly block Lily from see everything but her control had slipped and she was seeing everything. she could feel Lily starting to freak out.

When they finally stopped and Major put her down Xena lost control and Lily was facing Major as well as the Cullen Elders.

"Major?"

"Carlisle, Esme this is Lily. We had to bring her."

"Why?"

Just then the others pulled up. Edward looked at Carlisle. "Carlisle she's not normal she had the strength to cause me pain. Not to mention." Edward stepped forward ignoring Lily's trembling and flinching as he yanked the shades from her eyes. "Look at her eyes."

"Interesting I've never."

Major finally sensing the depth of Lily's fear raised his hand to the others making them be quiet. He turned to Lily.

"Lily? There is no need for this paralyzing fear."

Lily trembled her eyes wide as she looked at Major. "What are you? What are you going to do with me?"

The Cullens looked at each other before Carlisle answered. "We won't do anything to you. Your safe here."

Edward growled stalking toward Lily."So now you are not in the presence of human you are scared." He grabbed her jacket. "You who threatened me."

Major pushed Edward back before crouching in front of Lily. "Back off! Now Boy!"

Alice surged forward. "Catch her!"

Major whirled around catching Lily as she fainted. He lifted her up and into his arms. Carlisle moved forward intending to check her but Major's hiss stopped him.

"Easy Major I mean her no harm. I just want to make sure she is okay."

Rose scoffed. "Don't tell me you mate is that thing."Major's hiss made her step back. "Sorry I mean no disrespect Major."

Carlisle moved to the side. "Lets get her inside."

Major walked forward carrying Lily inside and laid her down on the couch.

Alice pulled Edward back. "Everyone will need to take a step back." Major was the only one who didn't listen.

Xena's eyes shot open searching. When she saw Major she shot up with a growl.

"You idiot." She grabbed him by the collar kicking his legs trying to make him off balance. But major having been trained quickly knocked Xena to the ground before pining her arms down. When she growled an tried to kick him in the head he quickly straddled her trapping her legs between his.

"Calm down!"

"No you stupid idiot. DO you know how hard I have been working to keep Lily ignorant of the supernatural." Everyone froze as Xena continued. "Lily had known nothing of vampires till you showed her the truth. Noe she had access to all the memories I have tried to hide from her."

Major frowned. "Lily? You kept Lily ignorant?"

Xena pushed Major off her and sat up. " Oh please you know of what I speak of. Because I am not peaking to Jasper right now am I?" Her eyes narrowed. "Major!"

Carlisle stepped forward. "Then how do you know about us?"

Xena stood unzipping her jacket pulling both it and her sweater off leaving her t-shirt. The Cullen's took a step back as Major moved forward growling,.

"Who did this to you?" He took hold of her arm looking at the multiple crescent scars.

"Oh many... But they never survived."

Carlisle looked puzzled. "Who are you?"

Edward moved forward. "What are you?"

Xena raised a brow as she felt him try to enter her mind. "If you stop trying to read my mind I'd tell you."

"How do you..."

"I can feel it."

Everyone sat Major sitting close to Xena as she began. "So main thing. My name is Xena Swan me and Lily reside in this body neither having a dominant control."

Major hummed. "Like me, two souls in one body."

"Yes mine became apparent when I was 5. Lily was the one born. You see I was born with both blue eyes. An weird enough I was always present but until the incident I myself never came to being."

"What incident?"

Xena moved her hair showing the crescent scar on her neck. "When I was 5 I got lost and a vampire found me. He thought I was an easy snack. He began to feed when another came saving me, but the fire started. I know now I was changing. The other vampire sucked the venom out but the nomad had taken to much. I was going to die. He bit into his arm making it bleed before holding it to my lips telling me to drink. An I did. After drinking the blood I fully surfaced as Lily slept. He told me everything and from then on he has kept watch over us, protecting us."

Edward stiffened. "Does Bell know?"

"What he is? No. She does know him. Everywhere we moved he moved. HE made sure Bella and I wanted for nothing. At one point he even helped out Renee when she went to a bit of a tight money situation. Being nearly family he has always been there for us."

Carlisle linked his hand under his chin. "He must have excellent self control and to be able to walk out in the sun! Not to mention still able to bleed? What's his name?"

"Navarro White Eagle."

Carlisle sat up. " Really? I have heard rumors of a native american vampire who was special."

Xena smiled "But that is his story to tell. An don't even try to look Alice because you'll never see him."

"Really?" She focused on Xena and what she saw surprised her. "Interesting. I can see you tlking to someone but they are invisible."

"That is his abilities. He can render himself invisible to others gifts."

Major looked over Xena's arms. "The scars?

"Let's just say I've been working with Navarro over the years to keep Bella safe from vampire." She looked toward Edward. "You are not the first attracted to her scent. Lily's used to be the ame but after Navarro shared his blood mine carries no scent now."

Emmett smirked. "So you fought?"

"Hell yeah, an won them. Yeah I got bit but I'm still me."

Esme gasped. "So many bites, it's a wonder you haven't changed."

"Well it seems that my body has built up a tolerance to the venom. As long as the venom is removed from my body within 30 minutes i'll be fine."

Carlisle looked at her arms wondering if she'd let him run a few tests. "Has nothing changed for you?"

"Well I'm a little stronger then a human but not much. I can see and hear a little better not to mention run a little faster, just not as much as a vampire. Though I have had a change in my diet."

"Really? Do you drink blood?"

"Kind of then again not really. I still eat and are sustain by human food but I want my red meat rare. That is the only change."

Carlisle smiled "I don't want to be rude but could I ask you to stay here tonight and I can run some tests.."

Alice bounced over siting on the arm of the chair wrapping her arms around Xena. " Please say yes we'll have a sleep over. It'll be fun."

Xena was about to agree but then she remembered she made a promise to Bella. "I can't tonight. I promised Bella I would be there for her since someone upset her." She glared at Edward. "But I will set it up so I can come over tomorrow night so you can run your tests."

She got up and stretched "So I will come over tomorrow afternoon."

Carlisle stood and shook her hand. "Of course. We will see you tomorrow."

Jasper moved forward his golden eyes looking over Xena as he held up her jacket. "I'll take you back to your car."

"Thanks."

She pulled on her jacket and stepped outside with Jasper. "So how will we get back." Next thing she knew he and thrown her over his back and took off running. Xena held on her face pressed against his neck taking a deep breathe.

"Were here."

She got off his back and stood by her car. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry for everything that happened today."

"No problem."

She got into the car and looked out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded his hands behind his back as he watched her drive off.


	7. Sister Time!

Xena drove home her mind quiet. Lily must still be in shock. It was starting to worry Xena just a little but she would handle that later. She could let Lily access all her memories so she could learn everything. She just hoped in the end Lily would be okay with all of this. Because though Xena was comfortable with Navarro's nature she hoped Lily will be as well. Especially since Jasper was a vampire took.

Parking the car she got out and headed down to her apartment. She saw Bella wasn't there yet so she quickly changed in a comfy pair of pajama bottoms and a t shirt. Going to my fridge I pulled out the ingredients to cook dinner sending a text to Bella telling her I was home and to get dad and come down to have dinner.

"Knock knock."

Xena turned to see Bella and her dad come in. "Hey guys."

They sat down as Xena finished on dinner. "Dinner time."

Sitting the food down Dad smiled. "Looks good sweetie."

"Good." Xena sat down and smiled at Bella. "After dinner we can kick dad out and have our girl night. Popcorn, Ice cream and movies."

Dad laughed as he finished his steak. "Kicking me out?"

Bella chuckled. "Just a girls night dad."

They ate in silence quickly finishing Dad taking our plates and glasses sitting them in the dishwasher. "Well you girls have a good movie night. Remember to lock your from door leave the other one unlocked just in case you need me."

Xena smirked to her dad. "Don't worry we will be good." As he left she turned to look at Bella. "Go shower and get something comfy on I'll do the same and get our stuff ready."

As she headed upstairs Xena went to shower changing into her Jack Skelington onesie she felt Lily start to surface.

 ** **X~You okay Lily****

L~I guess. I just can't believe vampire exist

 ** **X~ Yes they do and you have seen in my memories there are good ones and bad ones.****

L~ I know and though I am still a little freaked out I understand everything. Thank you for keeping me and Bella safe all these years.

 ** **X~ Hey none of that we are both keeping Bella safe.****

L~What's the plan."

 ** **X~ Well tonight we are just gonna have fun with Bella having a movie night. If you want you can just rest. There are more memories if you want to look.****

L~ Okay have fun Xena.

 ** **X~Night Lily.****

As Lily retreated to rest Xena walked out of the bathroom smiling when she saw Bella in her onesie.

"I'm glad we found you that pajamas they are cute on you Bells."

Bella smiled from the large couch. "Well you do have good taste."

Xena went over to her kitchen and pulled out the bags of chips and popcorn. Popping it into the microwave she turned it on. "Hey Bella want to come and choose some candy?"

She got up and going to the cabinet grabbing multiple boxes of candy taking them to the table by the couch as Xena put the popcorn in a big bowl sprinkling seasoning over it before joining Bella.

"What do you want to start with?"

It took them another 10 minutes to get their movie night movie in order.

Wall-e

Journey to the Center of the Earth

Hairspray

Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skulls

Black Knight

The Golden Compass

Alice in Wonderland

Coraline

Lake Placid

Putting in the first movie both Xena and Bella settled on the couch with a blanket covering them pushing play on the movie.

Hours later Xena just removed Alice in Wonderland. "Johnny Depp is awesome as the mad hatter."

"Yeah he is hilarious."

Xena put in the next movie as Bella got up and picked up a lot of their garbage. Xena went to help her before pushing the foot rest up in front of the couch before turning the light back off before she laid down cuddled with her sister. Before the movie could end both Xena and Bella fell asleep cuddled against each other.

Unknown to the girls an hour after they fell asleep two shadowy figures stood over the woman. Jasper and Edward shared and look and smiled before leaning down and pulling the blanket up covering the girls. As Edward moved away Major came forward leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Xena/Lily's forehead.

As he moved away Edward looked at him with a scowl and whispered. "Does her blood not bother you?"

"No. An when she is around I don't notice Bella's scent easily. It's like her presence there helps me with my control." Jasper looked at Xena before looking at Bella. "What about you?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair. " Her scent is strong and I don't know if I can trust myself."

"Your here."

"Because I trust if something happens then I know you'll be there to stop me from doing anything bad."

Jasper nodded before heading to to door. "Lets leave them to rest. Xena will be over tomorrow. I just hope her other side Lily will be as excepting as she is." With that the boys left heading back home the girls on their minds.


	8. Lily and Jasper!

The next morning Lily awoke smiling when she saw her sister sleeping. Getting up she showered and quickly dressed before going back to the kitchen and making a quick breakfast.

"What smells good?"

Lily smiled to her sister. "Breakfast. I figured we have some before I leave ."

"Leave?"

She sat at the table as lily served breakfast. "I was invited to spend the weekend with some friends."

Bella smiled. "Who?"

Lily bit her lip a moment before answering. "Alice Cullen."

Bella froze. "Cullen?"

Lily blushed. "Yeah. Alice said all the guys were leaving for a camping trip and she wanted to have a girls weekend."

Bella was quiet a moment before smiling. "Well I hope you have fun."

"We'll see."

They ate quickly before Bella got up and hugged Lily."Text me later if you want."

"You know it."

As Bella left Lily went into her bedroom grabbing her bag and putting a couple changes of clothes and night clothes before locking the outside door and heading up the stairs. Charlie sat at the table drinking his coffee. When he saw Lily he looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"A friend invited me over for the weekend."

"Really?" He crossed his arms in full dad mode. "Who?"

Lily smiled. "Alice Cullen." She almost laughed at the shock in his face. " Alice is having a girl sleepover while the boys are going camping."

"Oh okay. Well have fun. Call me if you need anything."

"Yes daddy." Lily walked over kissing his cheek before heading out to her car. But as she closed the door she realized she didn't know where the Cullen's lived. Just them her phone vibrated. Pulling it out she looked down and saw a text from Alice.

"Just go to the school we'll meet you there and bring you here."

"You got it."

Turning the car on she headed to the school and pulled into the empty parking lot. She didn't have to sit long before there was a knock on her window. Looking out she saw Jasper. _Oh boy ._ She got out and smiled shyly.

"Hi."

Jasper smiled softly. "Hello Lily."

They were quiet a moment before Jasper talked. "Are you okay with this? I know yesterday you were having trouble."

"Yeah I'm better. Xena let me see all her memories so I know there are good and bad vampires."

"So ready to head to the house. Alice is quite excited, she is ready for her first girl sleepover."

Lily chuckled before holding out her keys. "If you promise not to hurt baby I'll let you drive."

Jasper laughed as he took the keys and held the door open for her. Lily got in and smiled as he got behind the wheel.

"So ' _baby'_ how did you come up with the name for the car."

Lily laughed " Because this is the exact car Sam and Dean use."

Jasper's head turned to Lily as he turned into the Cullen's driveway. "Who are Sam and Sean?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester are brothers from the show supernatural."

He stiffened before looking over at her."Supernatural? What is that?"

Lily smiled before looking over at him. "Do you have a way to pull up Netflix?"

Jasper smirked before pulling to a stop. "Yes. Emmett actually just got the new smart tv and you can access it through there."

"How about we sit down later and I'll show you the first episode of Supernatural."

Jasper got out and rounded the car opening her door and holding out his hand. Lily looked at his hand before slowly putting hers in his. He helped her out of he car before leading her to the front door.

"Wait."

Jasper stopped and looked down at Lily. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm nervous. I know everyone knows my story and Carlisle wants to run test but I never..."

"What?"

She looked up shyly." I never been to a sleepover, an its silly because I know you guys don't sleep."

Jasper lifted her chin with his finger. "Don't worry once you get around Alice you won't have time to be nervous."

She nodded "Oh okay... Lets go." With that they went inside. Lily almost had to shield her ears at Alice's high pitch shriek as she ran forward wrapping her arms around me.

"This will be so much fun, an even thought they will be weary of it at first they will come to like the you show as well."

"Alice let her breathe." Alice moved and Carlisle walked up with a smile. "Hi Xena... or is it Lily."

"I'm Lily right now."

"Well if you are okay with it. We can go ahead and do your physical and then you can relax."

Lily smiled. "lets go ahead I've never been comfortable at the doctor offices."

Carlisle laughed as he lead her upstairs to his office. "Have a seat."

Lily moved and sat on the chair as Carlisle moved closer with his instruments. He proceeded to check her pulse blood pressure and heartbeat. "okay now Lily I'm gonna take a blood sample is that okay?"

"Alright. The blood won't bother you will it."

"No."

He took a syringe and drew some blood. Lily watched fascinated that when a drop of blood fell to the floor no one turned into the blood thirty vampires of legends.

"There we go all done."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Alice was back grabbing Lily's hand. "Come on I have the Netflix set up so you can show us that show you were talking about."

Lily paled as she was pulled downstairs into a movie room.

Alice pulled her into the room and sat her down on the large couch. "Come on Lily lets get this marathon started."

She sat Lily down and Jasper moved to sit at her side. Alice was in the middle with Rosalie and Emmett were on her other side. She handed over a remote for Lily who took it and turned to Supernatural season 1 episode 1. They all sat in silence watching it.

When Episode 3 was over Emmett looked over to Lily. "Demons Wendigos and monsters? What other things do these brothers hunt in the series."

Lily laughed."Oh the typical Demon and shapshifters and werewolves and the shows version of vampires."

They froze and looked at her she blushed. "But they are a lot different then you guys. They come out during the day and sleep and they seem like normal everyday humans till they smell blood then their teeth change and look more like a mouth full of shark teeth."

Esme then popped her head inside. "Lily I have some food ready for you if you are hungry."

"Thank you."

She got up and Jasper lead her upstairs to the kitchen so she could sit down and eat.


End file.
